


All's Well That Ends Well

by Cunla, our_love_to_admire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Group Sex, Humor, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_love_to_admire/pseuds/our_love_to_admire
Summary: Oдин был абсолютно нормальным человеком. Второй испытывал непонятную страсть к одежде с животными принтами. У третьего были татуировки с его собственными инициалами. Они упали и начали трахаться.





	All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> Нелинейное повествование, групповой секс, стыдливый сайз-кинк, секс в общественном месте, кроссдрессинг без эротического подтекста. Три болтливых Петросяна по цене одного! Зашипперил двух дебилов - получи третьего бесплатно! Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.

— Охуенный вид у тебя сейчас, — с удовлетворением сказал Юра, окидывая взглядом Джей-Джея.

Он, конечно, поддразнивал, но Отабек не мог не согласиться, что вид действительно отличный. Они приковали руки Джей-Джея наручниками к коротким столбикам, под его бедра запихнули подушку, а во рту у него был кляп с шариком, который притащил Юра — исполнил свою давнюю мечту. Так что теперь тот был практически распят на кровати, а довольный Юра сидел у него между ног и медленно двигал рукой по его члену, судя по всему, скорее издеваясь, чем стараясь довести до разрядки. Отабек вздохнул — эти двое даже в постели не могли перестать задирать друг друга.

— Ой, ты чего-то хочешь? — елейным тоном спросил Юра. — Тебе нужно только попросить, и я все сделаю!

На головке члена Джей-Джея выступила большая капля смазки, Юра наклонился и слизнул ее. У Отабека зашумело в ушах от возбуждения. Он хотел бы видеть, как губы Юры растягиваются вокруг члена Джей-Джея, как он осторожно пытается вобрать в рот еще чуть-чуть… но у того были другие планы.

— Так что мне сделать? — продолжал Юра. — Или ничего? Может, мне оставить тебя в покое?

Джей-Джей застонал сквозь кляп, во взгляде читалось обещание много всего сделать потом с Юрой, но тот только шире улыбнулся.

— Ну, если ты не хочешь, — пожал он плечами, — я не буду настаивать.

Джей-Джей дернул ногой, пытаясь его слегка пнуть, но Юра ловко увернулся и встал. Отабек притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Глубоко, долго, так, что перехватило дыхание, а внутри стало горячо от нетерпения. Он провел раскрытыми ладонями по спине Юры, по заднице, прижал его ближе к себе, потираясь членом о живот. Этого было одновременно и слишком много, и непозволительно мало. Отабек провел между ягодиц Юры и скользнул пальцем в растянутую, смазанную дырку. Юра застонал ему в рот и выгнул спину, стараясь прижаться ближе и сильнее насадиться. Отабек поцеловал его в челюсть, шею и прикусил кожу на ключице, одновременно медленно трахая его уже двумя пальцами.

— Да быстрее ты уже, — прошипел Юра.

Отабек улыбнулся, но никак не отреагировал. Юра потрясающе сжимался на его пальцах, скользкий и горячий. От этого сносило голову. Отабек представил, как сейчас развернул бы его, нагнул и вошел в тесную задницу. Как тот бы громко стонал, сжимаясь на его члене, и просил больше, сильнее…

Джей-Джей возмущенно промычал сквозь кляп, и Отабек нехотя отстранился от Юры, подталкивая его к кровати.

— Хватит его мучить.

— Кое-кому не помешает поучиться терпению, — заметил Юра, но снова сжал член Джей-Джея. Он едва мог обхватить его ладонью, но с самого первого их секса пылал энтузиазмом. Отабек подозревал, что, будь у Джей-Джея хрен до колена, Юра и в том случае захотел бы его оседлать. Возможно, даже воспринял бы это как вызов. К счастью, у того был просто большой, толстый член, который приносил много удовольствия и не вредил никому.

— Ты сверху? — спросил Отабек, забираясь следом.

Юра быстро кивнул и оседлал Джей-Джея, руками опираясь на его грудь. Отабек положил ладонь на спину Юры и обхватил другой рукой член Джей-Джея.

— Давай.

Юра стал медленно подаваться назад. Отабек приставил головку прямо к его дырке, и после секундной задержки член Джей-Джея проскользнул внутрь. Отабек представил это ощущение первого, еще болезненного проникновения, и то, как потом невероятно приятно чувствовать заполненность, быть настолько раскрытым. Дальше сантиметр за сантиметром Юра насаживался на ствол. Иногда покачивался, привыкая, но не снимался. Упорный. Отабек ласково гладил его по спине, а когда тот сел на член полностью, поцеловал в плечо.

— Хороший мальчик.

— Ты бы мне еще баллы выставил, — слегка задыхаясь, ответил тот.

Отабек прижался к нему со спины и провел рукой по груди, ущипнул сосок, легко царапнул ногтями пресс. Он любил касаться Юры. Это было почти как пытаться обнять ураган или пламя — сплошные энергия и жар.

Юра вдохнул и медленно поднялся. Затем снова опустился на член. Отабек посмотрел на Джей-Джея — тот наблюдал за ними и, судя по всему, получал наслаждение. Что ж, это еще не все.

Отодвинувшись, Отабек скользнул рукой к его яйцам и провел ниже. Джей-Джей с готовностью раздвинул ноги так, чтобы дать ему больше доступа и не мешать двигаться Юре. Отабек вставил в него сразу два пальца — по смазке они вошли легко, хоть Джей-Джей еще и не был растянут. Король любил, когда о нем заботились другие. Отабек подстроился под ритм Юры и стал медленно трахать и подготавливать Джей-Джея под себя. Тот специально время от времени сжимался и расслаблялся на пальцах, что тоже не способствовало самоконтролю.

Юра стал двигаться быстрее, в рваном ритме, и дрочил себе. Отабек наблюдал, как ствол входит в его задницу, распирая дырку — огромный и горячий, ощущающийся сейчас, несомненно, как настоящая бейсбольная бита. Представил, каким раскрытым будет сейчас Юра, что в него можно будет вставить чуть ли не ладонь, провести по нежной коже пальцами или языком, а тот будет только лениво валяться, слишком пресыщенный и затраханный. Насадившись в очередной раз на член Джей-Джея, Юра застыл и тихо застонал сквозь зубы. Отабек посмотрел через его плечо, как на грудь Джей-Джея падают тонкие струи спермы. Пара капель даже долетели до лица, а одна осталась на красном шарике кляпа. Юра весь обмяк, привстал и упал на кровать рядом с Джей-Джеем.

— Охуенно, — выдохнул он.

Отабек наклонился, коротко поцеловал его и устроился между ног Джей-Джея. Обхватив рукой член, он приставил его к дырке и медленно надавил. Мышцы поддались, впуская его, плотно обхватывая головку. Отабек едва зубами не заскрипел от удовольствия. Он продолжал погружаться в узкий жар и закрыл глаза, когда вошел до самых яиц. Обхватив бедро Джей-Джея, он начал двигаться. Отабек откинул голову назад, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Потом понял, что ему чего-то не хватает. Остановился, стараясь понять, чего. Наклонился и расстегнул кляп Джей-Джея.

— Как тебе нравится?

— Остановишься — и я тебя убью, — сорванным голосом ответил Джей-Джей. Сейчас от его обычного самодовольства не осталось и следа — только чистая похоть.

Отабек сделал резкое движение, стараясь пройтись членом по простате, и выбил из него вскрик. Обхватив его руками за талию, Отабек теперь при каждом толчке натягивал Джей-Джея на свой член. Вбивался сильнее и глубже.

Отабек ускорился, чувствуя, как подступает оргазм, и как Джей-Джей ритмично сжимается на нем и выгибается, кончая.

***

— Ваш гигантский бургер блю чиз, — официантка поставила на стол тарелку, — карбонара, милкшейки. — Затем посмотрела на Юру с тщательно скрываемым сочувствием. — И салат.

— Серьезно, — Джей-Джей разложил бургер на две аккуратные половинки, — ты собираешься его есть? Это кощунство. Как если Миа в «Криминальном чтиве» посоветовала Винсенту заказать молочный коктейль, он надул бы губы — вот прямо как ты сейчас — и сказал бы: «Нет, я лучше съем обезжиренный творог и запью его водой без газа».

— Скоро твоя задница, — Юра пнул его ногой под столом, — станет такой же необъятной, как этот бургер. И когда ты будешь прыгать четверной тулуп — точнее, то, что ты за него выдаешь, — она потянет тебя вниз. Ты пробьешь лед, пол под ним и земную кору и окажешься в аду, где тебя уже поджидают Никола и Криспино. 

Джей-Джей лучезарно улыбнулся и сжал его колено своими, блядь, жирными от бургера пальцами.

— Моя задница столь же совершенна, как остальные части моего тела, — сказал он.

Отабек задумчиво разглядывал что-то в своем милкшейке.

— Вообще-то Джей-Джей в чем-то прав, — сказал он. — Нужно иногда давать себе отдохнуть.

— Если ты думаешь, что проклятие необъятной жопы тебя минует, ты ошибаешься. Блядь, здесь вообще есть креветки? — Юра вяло поковырялся в тарелке. — Я пока только две нашел. 

— Две, — Отабек слегка улыбнулся, — это уже множественное число.

— Есть огромная разница между нормальным салатом с креветками и салатом с двумя умершими, очевидно, от одиночества креветками. Каждая из которых, к тому же, меньше, чем мозг Джей-Джея — а ведь это так редко встречается в природе!

Джей-Джей аккуратно вытер пальцы о салфетку и поднял указательный вверх, привлекая внимание.

— Я заметил, что феечка в последнее время слишком благосклонно ко мне относится. Это может вызвать подозрения.

— Он только что сказал, что у тебя мозг размером с креветку, — напомнил Отабек. — Причем это была очень маленькая креветка.

Юра малодушно подтащил к себе стоящий на столе милкшейк и теперь пускал в нем пузыри через трубочку.

— Чего? — спросил он, когда Отабек удивленно посмотрел на него. — Сам сказал, что надо расслабляться. Вечером все эти калории потрачу.

— Хочешь быть сверху? — с интересом спросил Джей-Джей.

— Бегать пойду. Так что ты там говорил про благосклонность?

— А. Ты ругаешься на меня без души. Раньше твои слова шли от сердца.

— От всего сердца, — Юра допил остатки коктейля с противным булькающим звуком, — сообщаю тебе, что ты тупой.

Он осторожно, как можно более незаметно положил ладонь на бедро Отабеку. Тот сжал его руку, переплел пальцы со своими.

— Но, к счастью, у тебя есть я! — продолжил Джей-Джей. Он достал из рюкзака сложенный вчетверо лист и протянул Юре. Тот взял его свободной рукой. 

— Что это? — спросил он. — Тебе, блядь, с таким почерком на медицинский надо было идти. 

— Я составил список ругательств. Не благодари.

Отабек наклонился к Юре, развернул лист на себя.

— Твое великолепие, — медленно, с выражением прочитал он, — не дает тебе права смотреть на других свысока. 

На губах Джей-Джея играла самодовольная улыбка.

— То, что у тебя такой потрясающий огромный член, — Отабек сказал это уже тише, почти касаясь губами уха Юры, — еще не значит, что ты лучший фигурист.

— Серьезно? — Юра приподнял бровь. — Ты мне это предлагаешь говорить? И еще в рамках конспирации?

Джей-Джей развел руками.

— Ну, попробовать-то стоило.

— Твои таланты в минете, — продолжил Отабек, — еще не означают, что с тобой во всем должны соглашаться. 

Юра сглотнул. Отабек мог хоть пользовательское соглашение читать, и это все равно звучало возбуждающе — что уж говорить о словах про огромный член.

— Когда мы вернемся в гостиницу, — угрожающе сказал ему Юра, — нужно будет проверить, не стала ли твоя задница слишком жирной от макарон с беконом.

Он, блядь, был просто гением флирта.

— Это спагетти, — сказал Отабек. Его бедро будто невзначай прижалось к юриному. — Мне продолжать? Здесь есть еще про прекрасное лицо и великолепную фигуру. И про сложнейшую произвольную программу. И, кстати, состояние моей задницы ты можешь проверить прямо сейчас.

— Я был в туалете, — Джей-Джей подался вперед, снова положил руку Юре на колено, ласкающе провел пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, слегка раздвигая его ноги. — Не самое уютное место.

— Мы проходили мимо Старбакса, — Юра сполз вниз, давая ему больше доступа, но Джей-Джей, усмехнувшись, откинулся обратно на диване. — Но ты сам сказал — конспирация, все такое. Да и к тому же, секс в общественном туалете наверняка так себе удовольствие. 

— Ты же не пробовал, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Вдруг тебе понравится.

И Юре, разумеется, эта мысль не показалась возбуждающей. И мозг вовсе не подкинул ему картинку — Отабек прижимает его к стене, кусает за шею, сжимает задницу. Конечно же, ничего такого не было.

— Сесть жопой на муравейник я тоже не пробовал, — он вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, — но откуда-то знаю, что это хуевая затея. — Он замолчал, посмотрел сначала на Джей-Джея, потом на Отабека и спросил: — Серьезно, никто сейчас не скажет — а вот я сидел на муравейнике, и мне понравилось?

— Прости, — со смешком сказал Отабек, — но я правда не делал этого. Я имею в виду муравейник.

— Муравьи хотя бы не стучатся к тебе, потому что они устали ждать, пока кабинка освободится, — Джей-Джей закатил глаза.

Юра представил, как стоит в узкой кабинке на коленях, сглатывает слюну и пытается взять его член глубже. Как Джей-Джей стонет, кладет пальцы ему на подбородок, заставляя приоткрыть рот, и кончает ему на лицо — и как в это время в дверь ломится какая-нибудь женщина, которой срочно нужно сменить ребенку подгузник.

— В любом случае, — сказал он, — нам и правда лучше не привлекать внимание. — И тут же добавил: — хотя я и так старался выглядеть незаметно. Кроссовки вон черные надел.

— Такой маленький шаг для человечества, — фыркнул Джей-Джей, — но такой огромный шаг для человека. Может быть, ты и трусы однотонные надел?

— Будешь выебываться — никогда этого не узнаешь. 

Они замолчали. Джей-Джей достал телефон и сделал селфи. Отабек смотрел в окно. Юра не выдержал.

— Блядь, давайте хотя бы проверим, вдруг там тоже грязно. 

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — спросил Отабек. — Мы втроем зайдем туда, разочарованно покачаем головами и сразу выйдем?

— Я подожду, пока мы вернемся в отель, — благородно предложил Джей-Джей. — Феечка все равно никуда от меня не денется.

— Мы можем сделать вид, что ты пьян, — Юра ткнул Отабека пальцем в грудь. — Повиснешь у меня на плече, песню какую-нибудь споешь на русском — сойдем за туристов.

— Тяжелый выбор, — Отабек вздохнул, но сам положил руку Юре на живот, пробрался пальцами под футболку, погладил. — Что звучит лучше — «Герой Казахстана арестован за публичное пьянство» или «Герой Казахстана был застукан за сексом в туалете Старбакса»?

— Это же очевидно, — сказал Юра. — Во втором случае я соучастник, а в первом — благородный чувак, который не бросит братюню в беде.

— Вперед, друзья мои, — хмыкнул Джей-Джей. — Я вас здесь подожду. Расскажете потом все в подробностях.

В двадцати метрах от Старбакса Отабек обнял Юру за шею и ссутулился. Он усердно делал вид, что его ноги заплетаются, один раз якобы чуть не упал — и Юра в последний момент с трудом подхватил его. В пяти метрах Отабек затянул песню.

— В поооле спяааат мотылькиии... уж свернулся у рекиии...

— Какой, в жопу, уж, — прошипел Юра, — «Катюшу» пой!

Перед входом Юра резко остановился.

— Я так не могу, — жалобно сказал он. Отабек выпрямился и посмотрел на него.

— Давай уйдем, если ты не хочешь.

— Блядь, да я не об этом. Давай хотя бы кофе купим, иначе это будет просто полнейшее свинство.

Отабек снова повис на нем, они торжественно вошли внутрь, и тот плюхнулся на стул, откинулся на спинку, опустив голову вниз. Юра подошел к стойке.

— Венти латте, пожалуйста. Моему другу плохо, — извиняющимся тоном добавил он. 

— Может быть, вызвать врача? — участливо спросила девушка-бариста.

— Нет-нет, — поспешно сказал Юра. — Спасибо, у нас есть лекарства.

Он посмотрел на Отабека — тот выглядел обманчиво расслабленным, будто и вправду задремал. Юра представил его руки на своих плечах, и от этого вдоль позвоночника пробежала дрожь. 

— Пойдем, — он потянул Отабека за руку, — сейчас станет легче.

Кофейня была пуста — кроме них у окна сидели две девушки, болтающие о чем-то своем. И обе туалетные кабинки тоже были свободны. Юра толкнул Отабека в левую, зашел следом, запер дверь на замок. Он хотел было проверить, действительно ли она закрыта, но Отабек повернул его к себе и поцеловал.

Идея секса в туалете все еще определенно была дурацкой и привлекала каким-то очень странным образом — примерно так же, как желание проверить, что будет, если засунуть в рот лампочку. Или спрыгнуть с обрыва в море вместо того, чтобы спокойно спуститься. Но как только губы Отабека коснулись его собственных, он как-то и думать забыл о том, что ждет энтузиастов такого рода. 

Туалет был, к счастью, чистым, но тесным — Отабеку приходилось упираться бедром в раковину. Юра откинул голову назад, когда тот широко лизнул его шею, и чуть не снес макушкой график дежурств. 

— Могли бы попросторнее его сделать, — буркнул он. 

— Ты думаешь, — Отабек задрал на нем футболку, провел ладонями по ребрам, — они должны были учесть некоторые, хм, нужды посетителей?

— Здесь даже селфи не сделать, — Юра коротко поцеловал его в губы, — а селфи — это святое.

Отабек усмехнулся и опустился перед ним на колени, расстегнул на Юре джинсы.

— Не знал, что тебя так возбуждает вся эта ситуация.

Юра хотел было сказать что-нибудь язвительное про муравейник, но Отабек приспустил на нем трусы и взял в рот член — сразу глубоко, почти до основания, и пришлось вцепиться в раковину, чтобы не упасть. Юра всхлипнул — и понадеялся, что не слишком громко, когда Отабек выпустил член почти полностью и тут же насадился на его снова. Он двигался слишком медленно — хотелось больше, хотелось оттрахать его рот — такой, блядь, охуенный — не давать отстраниться. Отабек резко отпустил его и поднялся, и Юра толкнулся бедрами в пустоту, прося еще.

— Если ты будешь таким громким, — прошептал Отабек, — придет уборщица и побьет нас тряпкой.

Он сжал его член у основания, мучительно провел ладонью по всей длине. Юра издал странный звук, похожий на скулеж.

— Тебя это заводит? — спросил Отабек, наклонившись к нему так близко, что их губы почти соприкасались. — То, что нас могут обнаружить.

— Заводило, — Юра отвернулся, уткнулся ему носом в щеку, — блядь, сильнее, пожалуйста, — он снова всхлипнул, — но теперь я представил себе уборщицу, и она похожа на Фрекен Бок.

— Не думай о ней, — сказал Отабек. — Думай обо мне.

Он снова опустился на колени, обхватил член рукой, в этот раз двигаясь быстрее и резче. Приоткрыл рот, так, что головка оказалась у него на языке. В дверь кто-то, кажется, постучал, и Юра дернулся от неожиданности, но Отабек с силой сжал его бедра, удерживая. Взял член особенно глубоко, в самое горло, и Юра почувствовал, что кончает, судорожно закусил кулак, пытаясь сдержаться. Он положил пальцы второй руки Отабеку на горло и ощутил, как двигается его кадык, когда тот сглатывает.

— У вас все хорошо? — спросила девушка за дверью. — Вашему другу нужна помощь?

— Спасибо, мне уже лучше — бодро отозвался Отабек и продолжил вылизывать его, собирая языком остатки спермы. 

— Ваш кофе — это нечто, — вяло сказал Юра. — Им рак можно лечить.

Из-за двери скептически хмыкнули. Юра подтянул к себе Отабека за ворот куртки, поцеловал, лизнул в щеку.

— Надо уходить, — сказал тот, — а то будет подозрительно.

— До этого будто бы не было. А ты? — он накрыл ладонью пах Отабека.

— Давай уже в отеле.

Юра пожал плечами.

— Мне пиздец стремно выходить, — пожаловался он шепотом. — Я не Джей-Джей, я не могу превратить свой позор в... во что он там его превращал?

— В триумф, — сказал Отабек и погладил его большим пальцем по скуле. — Пойдем, не можем же мы тут вечно сидеть.

И запел «Катюшу».

***

Они лежали под мягким одеялом, прижавшись друг к другу и погрузившись в сладкую полудрему. Было тепло, приятно, идеально. Отабек вздохнул и медленно провел пальцем по плечу Юры к локтю, запястью, ладони и обратно. Тот чуть поежился от щекотки, но сбрасывать руку не стал.

— На тренировку нужно, — вздохнул Юра.

— Нужно, — ответил Отабек.

Никто из них даже не пошевелился.

— Представь, если бы мы всю жизнь так пролежали, — через некоторое время сказал Юра. — Потом археологи нашли бы два скелета и гадали бы, почему мы не смогли встать.

— А во всем виновато теплое одеяло, — в тон ему ответил Отабек.

Юра хмыкнул.

— Звучит как описание паршивого ужастика: «Ожившее одеяло навсегда погребло под собой людей».

— Заманило, как плотоядная росянка.

— И использовало в гнусных целях!

— Это, скорее, про другой фильм… — с улыбкой протянул Отабек.

— Может, одеяло еще и тентаклевый монстр?

— Тентакли должны быть скользкими, иначе теряется их основное предназначение.

Юра слегка пнул его ногой.

— Хватит портить мне идею. Не знаю, на них скользкий пододеяльник. Это тентакль-инвалид, которого обижают другие тентакли.

— Порно-драма?

— Нет, тут будет настоящий фантастический боевик! Это у Кацудонов вечно настоящая порно-драма, фу.

Отабек тихо рассмеялся. Еще пару минут они лежали в тишине, а потом Юра потянулся всем телом, повернулся, оперся подбородком на его грудь и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Насчет порно — ты хотел бы попробовать что-то еще?

Отабек улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Мне понравилось тогда с маленьким вибратором.

— Это ерунда, — отмахнулся Юра. — Что действительно развратное?

Отабек вздохнул. Некоторые фантазии у него были, но желания претворять их в реальность — не особенно.

— А ты? — спросил он.

— Наручники, — сказал Юра. — Хотя нам их пристегивать некуда. Не к батарее же. — Он задумался. — И, теоретически, было бы интересно попробовать втроем. Наверное, когда тебя одновременно трахают и отсасывают, это неплохо.

Отабек представил, как бы это ощущалось, и одобрительно кивнул.

— Это просто фантазия, или ты кого-то с нами представлял? — спросил он.

— Я же сказал — теоретически. А кого бы ты выбрал?

Отабек перебрал в голове знакомых, но те были в основном в отношениях, и это было… неэтично, что ли. А потом его осенило.

— Джей-Джея.

Тот с момента расставания с Изабеллой так больше ни с кем не встречался.

— Выпендрежника Леруа? — Юра даже приподнялся и сел, натягивая на плечи одеяло. — Почему его?

— Думаю, он должен быть хорошим партнером. Мы как-то отдрочили друг другу в душе.

— С Джей-Джеем? Что еще я о тебе не знаю? Может, ты и песню его идиотскую с ним дуэтом пел? — Юра сморщился, будто укусил лимон.

— Прямо во время дрочки? — с улыбкой уточнил Отабек.

— Я, блядь, теперь даже не знаю, чего от тебя ожидать! — Юра ненадолго замолчал, а потом спросил: — Ну, и как он?

— Приятно, — пожал плечами Отабек. — Это было один раз и совсем давно. Но у него очень большой член.

— Мы раскрыли тайну века, — хмыкнул Юра, — похоже, именно наличие большого хуя превратило Джей-Джея из нормального человека в самодовольное животное.

— Ты к нему придираешься.

— Ну, у меня-то не было возможности проникнуться к нему симпатией из-за его размеров, — фыркнул Юра.

— А ты попроси, вдруг он не откажет, — предложил Отабек.

— Теперь мне кажется, что тройничок уже не только моя фантазия. Хотя Джей-Джея я бы скорее трахнул — засранец на это почти напрашивается, — мрачно сказал Юра.

Отабек вздохнул — похоже, он случайно открыл ящик Пандоры.

— Ебарь-террорист, — сказал он и притянул Юру ближе.

— Нет, ну правда, — буркнул тот, — он называет меня феечкой.

— Твои поклонники тоже тебя так называют.

— Им можно! — воскликнул Юра и добавил недовольно: — Теперь я буду думать о том, насколько большой член у этого козла.

— Сантиметров двадцать пять.

— Пиздец. Это вообще не опасно для жизни?

— Ты о Джей-Джее беспокоишься?

— Кто знает, может, о твоей заднице.

— Ну, как-то же люди умудряются… Так ты думаешь о сексе с ним?

— Вот именно, думаю. Что, блядь, я делаю со своей жизнью? — Юра приподнялся и снова внимательно посмотрел на него. — Но даже если у нас что-то будет — и я не убью его еще до начала — люблю я все равно только тебя.

— Звучит как угроза, — улыбнулся Отабек.

— Это, блядь, и есть угроза.

***

Все было по-дурацки с самого начала: они в полном молчании доехали до дома Джей-Джея, который неестественно вежливо их поприветствовал, и теперь в таком же молчании сидели у него в комнате. С каждой секундой обстановка становилась все более и более неловкой. Даже кровать была неудобной — слишком низкая, так, что колени оказались чуть ли не на уровне груди. Сам Джей-Джей уселся на компьютерный стул напротив и теперь раздражающе на нем крутился.

— Странно, что у тебя нет плакатов с собой любимым, — сказал Юра. — Стесняешься при себе дрочить, что ли?

Отабек вежливо кашлянул. Разрядить обстановку, очевидно, получилось плохо.

— Это ты хочешь взять парочку, но стесняешься попросить? Не стоит, — Джей-Джей подмигнул, — король щедр и великодушен. 

Он наклонился к Юре, протянул руку к его груди, но в последний момент отдернул ее.

— Симпатичная футболка. Руководство к действию?

— Блядь, — Юра застонал и закрыл лицо руками, — какое, в жопу, руководство, это знак Темного Братства. Как мы вообще собрались трахаться с человеком, который не играл в Скайрим?

— Я тоже не играл, — сказал Отабек. — Не было времени.

— Если бы я знал, никогда не стал бы с тобой встречаться. Блядь. Давайте я вам хотя бы видео смешное покажу, про Довакина и медведя. Заодно мы все, ну, сблизимся.

Ролик, как ни странно, Джей-Джею с Отабеком понравился — или они очень старательно делали вид, что понравился, поэтому они продолжили залипать в ютуб. Джей-Джей сидел на кровати и внимательно смотрел, как семья енотов стирает в тазике чьи-то шлепанцы. Сейчас, когда он не говорил каждые две минуты про свой стиль и не отпускал дебильные шуточки — и тем более оценил видео с медведем — он даже казался симпатичным. Юра неожиданно вспомнил, для чего они здесь, и у него моментально засосало под ложечкой от волнения.

— Поцелуйтесь, — сказал он севшим голосом.

— Ого, — со смешком выдохнул Джей-Джей. — Может быть, сначала про енотов досмотрим?

Юра пожал плечами — мол, не очень-то и хотелось, хотя конечно же, блядь, ему хотелось, но Отабек взял Джей-Джея пальцами за подбородок и с силой притянул к себе. Затем поцеловал — жестко, напористо, даже грубо, кусая губы. Джей-Джей, тем не менее, с энтузиазмом ответил, положил руку на затылок, не давая отстраниться. Футболка на нем задралась, открыв татуировку. Юра подавил в себе желание дотронуться до нее.

— О, — сказал он, забравшись на кровать с ногами и подтянув к себе колени, чтобы скрыть стояк, — хотите, анекдот расскажу? — Джей-Джей с Отабеком оторвались наконец-то друг от друга и с удивлением посмотрели на него, так что он продолжил: — Приходит однажды в тату-салон бабочка и говорит мастеру: «Братан, набей мне шлюху на пояснице». Так вот, к чему я это — тебе эти татуировки, чтобы твои партнеры случайно не назвали чужое имя?

Джей-Джей расхохотался.

— Уверен, — он выразительно подвигал бровями, — ты будешь кричать мое имя без каких-либо напоминаний.

Юра тут же подумал, что если сделает это, то обязательно перестанет себя уважать. И следом с ужасом осознал, что ведь наверняка сделает. Отабек сел позади него, обнял за талию, прижался бедрами. Потерся возбужденным членом о задницу, заставив коротко застонать. Юра хотел повернуться к нему, чтобы поцеловать, но тот мягко взял его за запястья, удерживая. Джей-Джей наклонился, вглядываясь в его лицо, хер знает, что пытаясь увидеть. На какой-то момент Юре показалось, что в его глазах мелькнуло что-то хищное, но затем он коснулся его губ своими — совсем легко, даже нежно, будто спрашивая разрешения. Раньше Юра несколько раз думал о том, что хотел бы сделать с Джей-Джеем, и это было что-то из разряда — поставить на колени, схватить за волосы, запихнуть в его рот сразу несколько пальцев и заставить сосать. Но это неожиданно тоже оказалось приятным. Юра подался вперед, целуя его уже по-настоящему. Укусил за нижнюю губу, запоздало подумав, что слишком сильно. Чужой рот был горячим и влажным, и, что самое главное — его обладатель наконец-то молчал. Идеально.

Джей-Джей поднял на нем футболку до горла, провел ладонями по груди. Сжал пальцами сосок, а затем наклонился и обвел его языком — и Юру будто током ударило. И Джей-Джей это, блядь, заметил, потому что он отстранится и сказал:

— Все-таки я не ошибся насчет твоей футболки. Ты уверен, что это точно Темное Братство?

Отабек расстегнул на Юре джинсы и сжал его член. Тот приподнял бедра, пытаясь продлить прикосновение.

— Иди, блядь, и загугли, — практически простонал он. Джей-Джей было приподнялся — или сделал вид, но Юра на всякий случай все равно добавил: — потом, блядь. Не сейчас.

***

Джей-Джей окинул Юру долгим взглядом с головы до ног и ухмыльнулся.

— Крошка, да ты затмишь и Марго Робби.

Тот мрачно посмотрел на него и вскинул на плечо биту.

— Будешь выпендриваться, долбану.

— Нет, согласно роли ты от меня без ума, — Джей-Джей наклонился, делая вид, что собирается чмокнуть Юру в щеку, и увернулся от замаха биты, рассмеявшись.

— Но Харли Квин? Серьезно? — спросил он, повернувшись к зеркалу и докрашивая белым тональником лоб.

— Потому что ты должен был одеться Джокером, чертов тату-маньяк, а мы договорились пойти в парных костюмах, — Юра толкнул его концом биты в задницу, что на языке Плисецкого было практически откровенным заигрыванием.

Джей-Джей улыбнулся его отражению — с двумя короткими хвостиками, выкрашенными в красный и синий, размазанным макияжем, коротким топом и шортами.

— Ты мог бы быть Бэтменом, — сказал он.

Юра скривился и осмотрел себя.

— В «Теории Большого взрыва» Шелдон был в костюме Чудо-Женщины, и это выглядело смешно. Так что я — ебаный комический элемент, разбавляющий вашу серьезность по отношению к обычному Хэллоуину.

Джей-Джей возмущенно ткнул в его сторону пальцем.

— Ты месяц меня долбал днем рождения Отабека, а теперь обычный Хэллоуин?

— Иди на хуй, — закатил глаза Юра, — ты знаешь, о чем я.

— Это, феечка, позже, — подмигнул Джей-Джей и посмотрел на вошедшего в комнату Отабека. — Деловой костюм?

— Я сегодня Брюс Уэйн, — ответил тот.

— Ну и какая у тебя суперспособность? — спросил Юра, опираясь на биту.

— Моя суперсила — проводить с вами больше десяти минут и не мечтать после этого о смерти, — мрачным голосом ответил тот.

— Хорошо вошел в роль, — кивнул Джей-Джей.

Он откинул тональник, надел кожаный пиджак и полюбовался на себя в зеркало.

— Вместе мы станем отличным трио.

— Просто великолепным. Джокер, Харли и непонятный чувак в костюме. Соберем все конфеты, — сказал Юра.

— Скорее купюры, — обернулся к нему Джей-Джей, — но не волнуйся, леденец у тебя точно будет.

— Извращенец, — скривился Юра.

— Уж кто бы говорил.

— Эй, первое правило! — возмутился Юра. — Все, что происходит в спальне, остается в спальне.

— Или в туалете, — ухмыльнулся Джей-Джей. — Отабек, куда феечка тебя еще затаскивал потрахаться?

— Секрет джентльмена, — ответил тот. — Вы собрались?

— Ага.

— Я только телефон захвачу, — кивнул Джей-Джей.

Вернувшись, он увидел, как Отабек осторожно, чтобы не стереть помаду, поцеловал Юру и взял его за руку. С тех пор, как они постоянно тусовались вместе, Джей-Джей частенько замечал такие моменты нежности. Они напоминали ему об Изабелле и том времени, когда они любили друг друга, пока все не полетело в тартарары. Он надеялся, что у Отабека и Юры это продлится гораздо дольше. Возможно, он и сам потом встретит кого-то, подходящего ему настолько же. Зато пока он мог вволю просто наслаждаться маленькими радостями жизни.

— Ну что, Брюс, Харли, попробуем завоевать мир? — взмахнув рукой, воскликнул он.

— Это не из «Бэтмена», еблан, — закатил глаза Юра.

— Фу, среди нас нелюбитель кроссоверов! — скривился Джей-Джей, театрально схватившись за сердце. — Буду делать вид, что не знаком с тобой.

— Тогда я буду вешаться на тебя и громко звать Пудингом, — пригрозил Юра.

— Твоя взяла, — кивнул Джей-Джей и развернулся к выходу. — Пошли?

Он пропустил в дверь Отабека и незаметно обменялся секретными знаками с Юрой, закрывая дом. На вечер они разработали настоящий стратегический план череды сюрпризов для Отабека, и Джей-Джей уже предвкушал это веселье. Впрочем, с ними ему было весело всегда.


End file.
